Umbreon lovers
by MoonshadeUmbreon
Summary: This is one of my best stories, and I'd reaally love to get feed back, to umbreons, sex, and a new bond between them if you have anything to say about it feel free to post a thought. This story is specific for Dusk, the red ringed umbreon (My boyfriend) And my Moonshade the shiny umbreon. This is one of the best story's I've ever written and the first one with sex. Thank you!


Moonshade walked through the tree. Beautiful... Big tree, the Treasure Team base, me and Dusk owed them our lives. We lost Sora... Sora the kind levanny gave his life for us. Even if he did shove me into Loux and made me kiss him... Me and Dusk still wanted to kill Sora ourselves. Anyway... After that I guess I can't tell Dusk,... Ugh never mind that. I walked toward our room, planning very lewd seens in my head I went in and got undressed and laid down. Dusk soon came in as well and laid down beside me, instantly we kissed. Dusk pulled off his shirt and pant's and laid down beside me. Kissing deeply we poked each others mouth exploring and enjoying the feeling, he pulled me closer smiling "How far are you willing to go for me?" Moonshade smiled and chuckled "Until you offer me a ring love, only this far" Dusk chuckled as well and kissed her, rolling on top of her they began to make out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her brother Flare burst in. Moonshade paled as he walked in then stared. He reacted first hit Dusk with a flame thrower. He turned to Moonshade and spat "When where u going to tell mom, dad and me about... THAT... Get dressed. NOW your coming to tell them yourself RIGHT NOW" Flare turned around and waited. Moonshade jumped into her cloths. The second she was in them Flare turned back and grabbed her hand teleporting them both away.  
~Later~Moonshade stumbled in, she had a black eye from being hit from her dad hitting her, he had been furious. Moonshade quickly went into the room, getting back out the her dress she laid down in the bed, hurting from the blow.~Mean while~  
Dusk got out the steam room and walked back to the room, sighing. He went in front of the mirror after he locked the door behind him. Dusk dropped his towl and flexed his muscle's admiring his own cock. Moonshade looked up from the bed and giggled loudly. Dusk whipped around so he was in full view of her eyes. Moonshade blushed staring at it then looked at him. Dusk tried to hide it by crossing his legs "N-No fair! I've never even seen your body yet!" Moonshade smiled, she had become extremely horny getting her first look at a mans cock... She pulled off her bra then turned around. She could hear Dusk suck in breath as she pulled off her pantie's full in his wide eyed gaze. Moonshade loved the way he stared at her pink flushy pussy. She turned to him and smirked. "Now we're even" Dusk walked over and wrapped his arms around her "W-what now..." Moonshade got a curious look then smiled "How about... You and me get in that bed and have the rest of the night to us...?" Dusk blushed furiously and then licked her nose before kissing her deeply as he could, Moonshade smiled tipping backwards and slowly guiding him over to the bed, where she aloud him to carefully push her over. Moonshade laid under Dusk excited beyond anything. Dusk grabbed roughly at her breast and squeezed making her gasp. Dusk tipped his head and smirked "Moon~... Are you a virgin...?" Moonshade blushed her ears warming "Y-yes I am Dusk..." He sat back and looked at her "If I go inside you I'll be striping something away that you can't get back" Moonshade took a deep breath and stared at him hard "Bring. It. On. Dusk!" Dusk smiled and blushed furiously as his cock brushed her pussy. Moonshade looked at Dusk excitedly. She knew he'd be striping her virginity and it would be painful. She smiled reassuringly then let out a yawl of pleasure as she felt the cock press into her, she felt it pulse inside her, the thought of this had made her extremely wet already. Dusk smirked and swiftly pressed onward until his cock pressed against her mark. Moonshade's eyes closed and she smiled "Do it Dusk..." He smiled and then pulled back "One... Two... THREE!" he pushed into her swiftly, causing her to tear up and whimper in pain. Dusk hugged her close "Its okay..." he coo's and ran his hand through her hair "I love you Moon..." Moonshade smiled through her tears and smiled wider at the rapidly fading pain "I love you too Dusk, continue..." Dusk slowly began to thrust into her, each time making her moan louder and in more pleasure. She continually mewed in joy and pleasure starting to repeat his name as he sped up, Dusk nibbled on her nipple gently as he thrust, he'd often dreamt of doing this to Moonshade, he was excited. Moonshade gave a wince and loud mewl, then slowly it became better, she started to get tense and she frowned "D-Dusk... are you getting that funny feeling as well...?" Dusk smiled kissing her "That's your pleasure juice... it's called cum, and... maybe another time you can do a blowjob and taste it..." Moonshade blushed at the thought and groaned loudly. Dusk's thrust's picked up and she mewled "Yes! Yes finish me off, take me and finally make me yours like you always wanted to my umbreon lover!" Dusk's thrust's suddenly picked up working harder then before and making her howl in joy. Moonshade looked down and stared at his balls which where growing every second, her eyes widened when she relized they could go inside her too... she swayed faster into the swings then mewled "Dusk... I'm gonn-" she stopped in a loud mewl as she was suddenly knotted by him. He smiled kissing her as his cum filled her womb at the same time her love juice's exploded. Moonshade panted lovingly and happily her eyes glowing in pleasure before she closed them and drifted off. Dusk tucked her hair behind her ear and gently leaned into it, smirking as he knew he'd knot her for at least another hour. He pulled her close and cuddled up. Falling asleep in the pure bliss of her scent.


End file.
